Survival: Day (Hard)/Strategies
This is a strategy page about Survival: Day (Hard). Feel free to add your strategies, but see the rules page first. Firepea Strategy 1st round Plants *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Squash *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno Start with three Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, use a Potato Mine. When a zombie comes, plant a Repeater in that lane. Keep planting Sunflowers in the two columns at the back and upgrade those in the first column to Twin Sunflowers. Plant Repeaters in the third and fourth columns. Plant Torchwoods on the sixth column with Pumpkins. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower R - Repeater Gp - Gatling Pea Tw - Torchwood Tn - Tall-nut Gs - Gloom Shroom () - Pumpkin Sr - Spikerock 2nd round Upgrade all Sunflowers, add more Repeaters, upgrade one in each lane to Gatling Peas, and plant Tall-nuts in the seventh column. 3rd round Replace Sunflowers at column 2, rows 2&4 with Gloom-shrooms and Pumpkin the back column from the house if there are Diggers. Continue upgrading Repeaters to Gatling Peas. 4th round Plant Spikerocks in front of Tall-nuts for vehicle zombies. 5th round Continue upgrading the remaining Repeaters to Gatling Peas. If there are Gargantuars, place Pumpkins in the 3rd column for the Imps. The Cobs Strategy (By ) Plants needed *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon *Potato Mine *Repeater *Cactus *Tall-nut *Pumpkin *Spikerock* *Peashooter* Any other instants * means optional A rake can also be useful Layout First you start by planting Sunflowers, if the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine, if the Conehead Zombies come, use Repeaters then plant Twin Sunflowers. As you go further, there are more zombies coming, start the next round by planting Kernel-pults and delete the nearest Repeater to the left. As you come forward, there are Balloon Zombies, now start deleting the Repeaters and add Cactuses and Cob Cob Cannons. And now the keys Keys *TS:Twin Sunflower *R:Repeater *C:Cactus *CC:Cob Cannon *K:Kernel-pult *(T):Pumpkined Tall-nut Now you see Gargantuars, use instants and the Cob Cannons on them and now you are finished. WinterMagnet's Pult Family Attack FLAG 1 AND 2: Plants: *Sunflower *Imitater Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Squash *Potato Mine And a rake. Keep planting sun-producers, and when the rake is removed, put a Potato Mine. Keep doing this until the zombie wave becomes a 3-zombie. When this happens, plant Garlic as fast as you can and put Gloom-shrooms. Put Twin Sunflowers in the 1st and 2nd column only in the 1st, 3rd, and 5th rows. Put Sunflowers for the Bucketheads coming. Keep snaring him till you get another Gloom. Put it in the 3rd row, as shown already. FLAG 3-8: Plants: *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Tall-nut Keep the Gloom-shrooms and Garlic. Put Melon-pults in the 3rd column, in rows where Twin Sunflowers are. Put Cabbage-pult in the 4th column and 2 Cob Cannons in the 3rd column. Replace 1 of the 3 Twin Sunflowers in each row with a Melon-pult and make the Melon-pults in the 3rd column Winter Melons and in the remainder areas of the 3rd column, put Kernel-pults. Then remove the Garlic and Gloom-shrooms to make 1 column of Cob Cannons. FLAG 9&10: Plants: *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Squash *Potato Mine *Spikeweed *Spikerock Keep putting Spikeweeds and Spikerocks at dangerous areas. Put Instants at areas where you are losing Cobs and if a Zomboni/Gargantuar shows up. Remember, use the Cobs a lot. Gloomin' and Shootin' (By MushroomSalad) Plants needed: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine (for the starting wave) *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Melon-Pult *Winter Melon *Magnet-Shroom *Gold Magnet (optional) *Fume-Shroom *Gloom-Shroom *Coffee Bean *Tall-Nut *Pumpkin *Garlic *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Instants Key: * TS: Twin Sunflower * GP: Gatling Pea * WM: Winter Melon * MS: Magnet-Shroom * GL: Gloom-Shroom * TL: Tall-Nut * (PM): Pumpkin * G: Garlic * SR: Spikerock NOTE: This strategy could potentially be ruined by gargantuars. '''ANOTHER NOTE: '''You can use Torchwoods for the Gatling peas, but only use Melon Pults, NOT Winter Melons. Category:Survival (Hard) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Day Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition